Scorched Nightmares
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: a former test subject of Orochimaru, deemed a failure and adopted by Asuma. with the scorch release and his Nightmares by his side he will take the world by storm and send his enemies into an everlasting scorching Nightmare. Pairing is Naruto/Fuu


how did my life become like this? How did I go from being sold to some snake Pedo who likes to experiment, to being blessed with being adopted by the son of the third Hokage upon my rescue? I was blessed with a cute, energetic, strong willed girl who always hung around me. She felt comfortable around me and at first I found her rather annoying.

Back then I just wanted nothing more than to train with my new father and to be left alone at the same time. I liked the isolation, after what the snake put me through I wanted nothing more than to be isolated.

But alas she kept hanging around me. No matter where I was she would somehow find me.

She eventually got me to open up to her and that was when she introduced me to some people she knew.

I still remember that meeting clearly, Kiba thought himself an Alpha which was quickly proven wrong by me. Shika lazy as he is, turned out to be a genius and I eventually played Shogi with him in my free time. Shino was always weary of me due to the natural heat by body radiated. Nobody knew the cause of that though… except for the Hokage my father and I.

Sasuke was a total Emo and still is to this day. Choji always ate a bag of potato chips and he was and still is never without food in his hands, except for when he is training… however small that might be.

The girls however happened to be completely Pathetic, except for the girls who dragged him to the meeting.

The two of us share something in common… a deep secret… an inner demon.

This girl is Fuu, she was born in the Hidden Waterfall village but was sold to Konoha for both her own safety as well as to get help with their economy.

This girl, Fuu, who happen to be currently Naked in my bed while I am still Fully Clothed in my pajamas, once again snuck into my apartment and into my bed.

I know she likes me, hell if I'm right I'd say she is in love with me. I admit, I like her too as more than a friend but I'm not sure if it is love… I don't know too much on the topic of Love besides what I have read in books and then there is a Parents Love but that is not the case here.

In all honesty I want to ask her out, but I don't really know how. I've heard it is both simply, yet hard to do so. If not the words, then simply working up the nerve to just say it.

she recently spied on a privet training session with my father regarding the bloodline I acquired from my time as a test subject of Orochimaru's. the scorch release, a powerful bloodline from Suna… capable of being applied to NinTaijutsu if used right… this is what I was working on during this particular training session.

Scorch Release: Chakra Mode. Combined with the training my father Requested a man named Might guy put me through. The iron fist Taijutsu style with the weights on his arms and legs and the speed acquired. All of this combined makes this NinTaijutsu very dangerous to my Enemies and to myself if I don't master the flow of Chakra needed to not burn myself.

Even though we had found out the Chakra mode in relaxes my muscles slightly and eases soreness to a great degree allowing me to last longer in a fight. Even flaring it briefly helps to rejuvenate some of my previously lost energy.

There is however one aspect I have kept a secret from everybody, a series of Jutsu Dirived from my Nightmare of my time as a Test Subject of Orochimaru… the Akumuton™ or Nightmare Release™

I sighed as I looked at the clock and saw that according to the time, the sun will raise in roughly a half hour.

A looked back down at Fuu and contemplated if I could kiss her while she sleeps without her waking up.

I'm terrified of asking her out, but, this will be my first step towards that action.

Fuu crinkled her nose in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she did that with the peaceful expression she had when she slept with a small smile indicating she was having a good dream.

Finally making up my mind, I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, not touching any other part of her body for fear of her waking up and possibly harming him for possibly being perverted and doing inappropriate things to her while she slept.

Funny really, since she tends to read those Ichi Ichi Paradise books when people are not around.

I went to the shower and did my morning routine and when I was finally ready I walked back into the bedroom to a wonderful sight. Fuu, still naked, bending over to pick up her clothes, giving him a good view of her shapely ass and pussy.

I quickly turned around and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. She then food was done I went over to the small table where Fuu sat in one of the two chairs clothed in her dark ninja mesh wrap around chest covering which only covered her c-cup breasts. Over that she wore a white hoodie left completely unzipped with green ropes, off white fingerless gloves, white baggy sweatpants and green ninja sandals.

Almost as soon as I set down her plate of food she had practically finished it. she always did overly enjoy my cooking.

I sat down and ate at a more moderate pacecompaired to Fuu, who looked on with an embarrassed blush on her face as she had shoveled her food into her mouth.

When I finished eating I gathered up the plates and placed them in the sink before the two of us made our way to the training grounds where we would be taking a survival test with our recently appointed Jounin Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. As for their third teammate… the king of Emo's himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Switch to 3** **rd** **person**

When they arrived at the training ground they noticed the sun was three quarters of the way revealed over the horizon.

Sasuke was already there leaning against one of the posts waiting for them and their Sensei.

The three of them stood in silence for a bit before Kakashi finally showed up and explained the survival test to them.

"Get Ready… Begin!" Kakashi announced.

Naruto and Fuu jumped away in one direction while Sasuke went off by himself.

Naruto looked around the clearing and noticed Kakashi simply standing in the middle.

Naruto looked at Fuu and they nodded to each other and jumped out of the trees and into the clearing across from Kakashi.

Naruto took out a pair of trench knives that he kept in a pouch attached to his leg. These trench knives are roughly 1.5 times the length of Asuma's knives.

Naruto used the Chakra Flow Technique to have his Wind Chakra add extra length and cutting power to his Trench Knives.

Naruto then rushed towards his Sensei and engaged him in combat while Fuu hung back and went through several hand signs at a fairly fast speed.

"Earth Release: Earth Dome" Fuu yelled as a dome on earth trapped Kakashi.

Naruto went through several hand Signs and put both hands on the dome and channeled His Wind Chakra and molded it into raging gale force winds inside the dome that would tear up anything inside the dome and rip it to shreds.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto,

"well you certainly took my advice to heart and came at me with the intent to kill. However you underestimated me and that is one of the reasons I can easily take you down" he said and chopped Naruto on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Kakashi then proceeded to track down Fuu, who had chosen to retreat and think of a new strategy since her teamwork with Naruto didn't work.

Kakashi tracked her down and placed her in a weak Genjutsu, which she easily broke out of. Kakashi then followed up with a double Layered Illusion which knocked her out.

Kakashi then tracked down Sasuke and humiliated him before knocking him out. Sasuke's Arrogance got the better of him and was easily taken care of.

When the three of them woke up Sasuke was tied to the post while Naruto and Fuu were sitting on the ground and had bento's in front of them filled with food.

"Now, you three each had your own ideas of how to go about this test. Naruto and Fuu worked together while you Sasuke went off on your own and made my Decision a bit easier when you so arrogantly stated that Naruto and Fuu will only hold you back. That you don't need them and that they are pathetic. From my battle with the two of them I can easily say that they are far more advanced in their training than you are. I will give you three one last chance to get the bells. Naruto, Fuu eat up, but DON'T give any to Sasuke." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he heard Sasuke's stomach rumble angrily at having no food. He took his chopsticks and grabbed some food and held it up to Sasuke.

"Here, eat up." Naruto said.

"Why would you Disobey his orders just to feed me some food?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because you will need to have energy to get the bells. If you haven't noticed, he is a JOUNIN. We as fresh out of the Academy Genin don't have the Experience, Knowledge or Skill to beat him. we might have a chance to get the bells if we work together though."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before giving a slight nod.

Suddenly a Huge Black cloud appeared overhead with lightning strikes. Kakashi appeared from one of the flash's.

"You disobeyed my direct orders, YOU… pass. The exercise is over. Meet back here in two days at 5AM." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well… that went well"

 **Well that is it for this first chapter. I spent a good ten hours trying to figure out the bell test and finally said fuck it and just let the words flow from my fingrs to the keyboard and onto Microsoft Word.**

 **yes Akumuton is something that I came up with… in fact it's debut was in my fan-fic Konoha's Nightmare Fox**

 **Have a nice day**


End file.
